Rhysand and Feyre: Sexy Tales from The Night Court
by Sweetwaterspice
Summary: 'I felt the urge for my mate rattling my bones. Her body called to me through the heat of her breath on my neck, the simple press of her breasts on my chest, the touch of her hands on my biceps. I pulled her closer, wanting to feel her nakedness, all of her, all over me. Arms, legs, mouth, tongue and every other delicious part of her...' Rhysand and Feyre's One-Shots. Rated (M)
1. The Fire of My Love

**Author's Notes:**

 **I own nothing. All credit goes to SJM, the author of this fantastic series.**

 **This is my first story for "A Court of Thorns and Roses".**

 **I fell in love with these books and had to find an outlet for my imagination. There were many sexy scenes that were not written in detail for us in SJM's beautiful words and I do not claim to possess a fragment of her talent but I needed MORE! Hence, _"Rhysand and Feyre: Sexy Tales from the Night Court"_ was born. **

**This compilation will hopefully be a series of one-shots featuring Rhysand and Feyre whom I love to pieces!**

 **This one-shot is based on Chapter 56 of ACOMAF ~ which I call, _"_ _The Kitchen Table"_ scene.**

 ** _WARNING!_ For graphic sexual content and adult language. If this sort of material offends you, please go read something else. You have been WARNED! All other readers please continue on and...**

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **~Sweetwaterspice**_

 _ **"I don't have a dirty mind just a sexy imagination."**_

* * *

 **Rhysand and Feyre: Sexy Tales from The Night Court**

 _ **"The Fire of My Love"**_

 _ **'My soul made love to your soul long before our bodies met. When I first laid eyes on you I recognized you. You held my future in your hands'**_ _ **~ Anita Krizzan**_

 _ **~ Rhysand**_

Winnowing.

It's an instinct second nature to me just as taking my next breath. I've repeated the same action now for centuries. Turning into smoke. Diving into the darkness between space and time. Being greeted by silence, by the rush of cool air against my skin, the flashes of light littering the cosmos that keep me alert and tethered to this life.

But today it feels different.

I don't hear silence; instead the pounding drum of my heart beats soundly in my ears. The air, not so cool today has been replaced by a simmering heat bubbling in my veins like molten lava. The glimmer of stars zipping by me have transformed into the crackling fire of ten thousand suns consuming my every thought, my every emotion. I've never felt so much life in my bones; this jolting, thrumming fire, threatening to explode and scatter me into a million bits in this vat of night and starlight.

The reason, clearly held in my arms.

"Feyre," I whisper.

She smiles at me with nothing but love shining in her eyes. Love for me.

 _My mate my mate my mate._

I repeat the words, playing them again and again in my head, still not believing but unable to deny the evidence solid in my embrace. The centuries had passed and though I've had many lovers I had not come across one like her. Not like Feyre. This woman wrapped in my arms– fearless, powerful, tenacious and stubborn as hell yet full of heart, tenderness and care. At last, I had found her under the most unlikeliest of circumstances, under the sky full of stars, shining the brightest among them all.

I had found her.

I prayed to the Cauldron as I even dared to dream that she would accept me... _ME,_ as undeserving of her love as I am. And to a dream fulfilled, she in turn to my relief accepted our bond. I was not made to feel powerful, but humbled; humbled in every sense. I wasn't a High Lord in her presence but a man desperately in love; a man whose destiny was no longer paved to live an immortal life alone and all because she loves me.

We made love in our little cabin.

Passionate, burning, lustful…sweet, tender, deep love.

And we declared it with each kiss, each caress, each utterance.

I would not be anyone's whore, made to feel worthless, cheap, used. Feyre's love was the fire that burned away the memories of my past, sending those demons straight to hell. The fire that burned bright in my soul. The blaze in my heart that would never die.

I was Made new in her arms. I now saw a future, a real life and I damned the timing of this pending war. I damned our circumstances. I damned having to leave our lover's nest where I had told her in words as brazen and lacking any shame that I'd rather spend a week fucking her there. I don't regret my words. But it had to be so for now. We had to leave as much as I hated it.

Later, I would make love to Feyre all day and all night. Against that wall as she wished. Because as ravenous as my appetite had been last night I still hadn't had my fill.

I felt the urge for my mate rattling my bones. Her body called to me through the heat of her breath on my neck, the simple press of her breasts on my chest, the touch of her hands on my biceps. I pulled her closer, wanting to feel her nakedness, all of her, all over me. Arms, legs, mouth, tongue and every other delicious part of her. And these damned clothes between us felt like sandpaper. I needed to taste her, feel our bodies melt into each other. I was already losing my mind. I was losing my senses…

Then bright light hits me.

We've winnowed into the Illyrian camp, outside the little house where Feyre had left me. She hadn't pretended to hide her anger even as I called to her, furious with me after the Suriel had revealed to her we were mated.

Returning to camp instead of Velaris wasn't an option. This is where I needed to be. I won't be any good to face the task ahead of us tomorrow; to meet the Queens and secure the other half of the Book of Breathings if I don't clear my head.

I feel vulnerable and on edge, the rush of my blood echoes in my ears like a violent river. But I know there's a measure of safety here. The camp is heavily guarded and I know I'll be free to wield my rage on any male who dares to come within a few feet of my mate.

"Well, it's about time."

My ears burn at the sound of Cassian's voice from behind us. His voice is like flint to tinder in my ears. I snarl, a primitive instinct overriding any sense of civility; any sense that he is my friend. Today, we are not friends. He is my rival, another male standing too close, sniffing too closely at my mate. I can smell him and every hair on my body stands, every nerve in my body ready to pounce. I whirl in his direction, feeling Feyre's hand grip my arm.

Cassian's eyes meet mine but it's Feyre's touch which keeps me from hurtling forward to kick his arrogant ass as he stands there laughing at me.

My eyes are fixed on him. I don't let the mass exodus of Illyrian warriors grabbing women and children jetting to the skies above become a distraction. I'm a raging bull with one target in front of me.

"Hard ride?" he asks, and I feel the words as a banderilla square between my shoulders. But Feyre's touch reminds me of my need for control. The last thing I wish is to bring back memories of her time with Tamlin. I push down my rage as Cassian grins at me tying his hair back as he usually did when we sparred.

"When he bashes your teeth in, Cassian, don't come crying to me," Feyre shouts and a very large part of my brain chuckles at her warning because that is exactly what I'm intending.

But Cassian persists, ignoring her. "Mating bond chafing a bit, Rhys?"

I feel my breathing deepen, my hands clench into fists. My jaw is tense as I hold my tongue. He stands there, cocky as hell with his arms crossed over his chest. His forearms are cords of pure muscle but so are mine.

My jaws clamp down harder. A slight trembling begins jarring my spine and all I want to do is punch the smug look off his face. He is baiting me and though I should love him for it, another word out of his mouth and his ass is mine.

Seeing I wasn't budging he prodded, "Feyre doesn't look too tired. Maybe she could give me a ride–"

I explode.

We charge at each other, wings spread taut. We come at each other like two high speed trains barreling towards the other on the same track, neither relenting, neither blinking. With a shoulder square to his gut, I knock Cassian backwards straight into the muddy ground. He huffs as his body hits the earth beneath with a loud thud. I raise up to connect a right fist aiming at his jaw but he is quick with his feet and pushes me off him. Damn, he has powerful legs. He sets me on my back and I shuffle to my feet as he comes at me with a series of well timed punches; a right to my side that had me doubled over, then a left to the other. His next blow comes hurling to my face but I block it, sending a left hook to his jaw. Blood spurts on impact.

Cassian laughs. "That all you got?!" he shouts. "Too busy fucking you can't even give a solid punch, you little bitch!" And he connects a hard fist to my face. My head knocks to the side and I shake off the flash of blackness to my vision. I regain my balance, my rage fixed on him again.

"Come on, you little priss!" he motions, steadying his footing on the muddy ground. "Show me some balls, Rhys or does Feyre already have them in her…"

I shut his big trap with a quick one-two punch to his face before he sweeps my feet from under me. I land on rocks and mud, the stones burying into my lower back. I have no time to soothe my pain and jump back on two legs but Cassian is already knocking me back down to the soppy ground. He straddles me and I block his first punch as he hurls his fist at my face but not the second. The sound of knuckles against jawbone ring my head. I taste the tangy taste of blood in my mouth. Jackass. Hopefully my teeth are all still there. And the thought infuriates me. I find purchase of a rock and grabbing it between my muddy fingers knock it to the side of his head. I hear Cassian rip out a plethora of cuss words as he falls back on his ass. I can't help but smile.

I push off the sinking mud under my body scrambling to my feet before he is able to recover, blood visibly streaking from where I connected with the rock and swing back a foot to kick him in the stomach. He huffs, clutching his gut but my victory is short-lived as on the second attempt, he catches my foot in his large hands, twisting it and sending me face down to the ground.

Next thing I realize he's on my back and a choke hold is not a good place to be…

I don't know how long the fight lasts but we're both now sitting on the muddy ground, arms propped on our knees. Every breath is a chore.

Tired beyond exhaustion and unable to deliver another punch, we help each other off the ground.

"You piece of shit." I frown at my friend, wiping off caked mud around the socket of my right eye.

"You're welcome, asshole." Cassian grins, moving his jaw from side to side as if to check that it's still fully functional.

"I owe you…"

"Don't thank me…"

"I _wasn't_." But in reality we both know better. "Your ass is mine, Cassian."

He snickers. "Don't hold your breath, pretty boy. Unlike your dumb ass, I'm never mating. My wings are free to roam."

"That's what they all say."

"Want to drink to that?"

"You buying?"

"Hell, no. You're picking up the tab for me beating your sorry ass."

"First off, you did not beat my ass."

He bellows. "Wait 'til you get a good look in the mirror."

I run my tongue over my teeth. All there. "You don't look so hot yourself, you know."

"Damn it," he murmurs pressing his muddy fingers to his right eye. It was swelling shut. "This is the thanks I get."

We share a laugh, gathering our dirty, beaten, bloody selves and head to the house where Feyre and Mor no doubt have been waiting patiently.

Cassian is still talking about his dominant performance and I continue to ignore him knowing full well I could've used a hint of my power to bring him and this entire camp to its knees. But, what were friends for?

As I open the door and step inside, Cassian following close behind me, I smell her, the scent of our mating strong in my nostrils.

Feyre sits at the kitchen table with Mor but it's as if no one else exists. Not in time, not in this space which suddenly feels all too small. Feyre stares back at me with fire in her eyes and I can feel the charged electric current flowing between us.

There are words, voices spoken in the background, muffled sounds I care not to mind; I'm only seeing, breathing, tasting her– my mate.

In the sound of a heartbeat, Feyre stands from her seat. The chair crashes to the floor and we're lunging for each other. I yank her into my body and part her mouth with my tongue, kissing her deeply. She moans into my searching kiss as my hands, stained with dark mud slip into her hair. I knot my fingers in locks of golden-brown and hear her whimper. Feyre's arms wrap around my neck and she's virtually climbing up my body. I growl into her mouth and pick her up by the back of her thighs. My heart is racing and neither of us has control of breath let alone conscious thought. She wraps her legs around my hips and with a quick turn, I plop her down on the rustic, wooden kitchen table.

Her hips are writhing against me and she's clawing at my clothes but I have no patience for that.

"I need you Feyre…" I gasp feeling her teeth on my neck.

"Take me. Take me, Rhys." She pants and I love her breathless murmur.

I kiss her as my hand makes quick work of the button on her pants. I pull her off the table and spin her around so she faces away from me.

"Oh, Rhys…" she gasps, my fingers unzipping her pants and in one smooth motion, "Ohhh, fuck…" her pants are at her ankles and her panties follow, ripped in two pieces by my frenzied desperation. Her essence wafts up my nostrils and hits me hard. Setting myself free, I hear the sensuous sound of Feyre's acceptance as I bury my hardened cock in one mighty thrust into her wet and honeyed depth. My wings snap wide open in that instant. A growl escapes me as walls of pure heat, pure velvet sheath me. The sensation nearly makes my knees buckle as my body remembers in startling detail, _This is Feyre. She is yours and you are hers._

My fingers dig into the flesh of her hips as I move inside of her. I know I should be gentle but I am not; this hunger, such hunger as I've never felt in all my life drives me and her body responds with a need of her own to my pounding thrusts. Her womanhood squeezes around me, threatening to send me over the edge all too soon. But I fight off the urge and anchor both hands around the space between her neck and shoulders, holding her steady and flush against me. My movements are faster as I push into her, my cock tapping her over and over again. The weight of the table is no match for me as it makes scratching noises over the wood floor. Feyre's hands curve around the edge, gripping the surface to absorb my pounding against her bottom.

"OHHH, YES! YES! YES!"

Her cries excite me. They're fuel heaped into the fire of my soul. I'm burning and Feyre's consuming me. I want to bring her to fulfillment, to hear her cries of ecstasy, to hear my name fall from her lips.

Feyre's head snaps back.

"RHYS! RHYS! OHHH…MOTHER…RHYYYSSS!"

I feel her stiffen, her knuckles white as she grips the table. And then… she lets out the most soulful, beautiful cry filling the space around us as she shatters around me. Her silken walls ripple with pleasure over me, the tremors of which threaten my very existence as she draws my climax from me. And I hear myself in the distance, my voice mixing with hers as I release my seed eagerly into her sweet chamber.

I collapse over her on the kitchen table, my mind dulled from the raw ecstasy I have just greedily enjoyed.

"Well…" Feyre smirks, her voice ragged, "That was definitely one for the record books."

I chuckle into her neck. "I love to hear you scream my name like that."

"I..." Before she retorts, I silence her. I like having the last word. We kiss– slower; a punctuation mark to our love making.

We stand from the table and look at each other. I feel the softness in my gaze as I look at her flushed, beautiful face. I trace a thumb over her swollen lips. The tension that had coiled me so tight was gone. My body, relaxed. I bend my head to softly kiss her again.

"I love you," I tell her.

"I know," she replies.

A chuckle escapes me. "You beautiful, wicked thing."

There's a knock on the door.

"You two done in there?!"

Cassian.

We smile at each other.

"We better go," she says.

I press my forehead to hers and kiss her one last time.

Putting ourselves back together with a washcloth and a little magic we meet up with Cassian who can't hide his grin and Mor who nothing seems to phase, wears no telling remark on her face although I know there was no hiding what happened between Feyre and me behind those closed doors.

With my darling in my arms and a lightness in my heart we winnow home.

To the music and light of Velaris.

* * *

 **Hope all of you readers out there enjoyed! Don't forget to post a review! I welcome all thoughts. Post as a GUEST if you wish to remain anonymous.**

 **As I am still new to the characters let me know if I missed some aspect that I should've incorporated or any missteps you noticed. I try to stick to the content as close as possible.**

 **Thanks again for reading!**

 **Until next Chapter!**


	2. Under the Moonlit Sky

**Author's Notes:**

 **I own nothing. All credit goes to SJM, the author of this fantastic series.**

 **This one-shot is based on Chapter 60 of "ACOMAF" ~ which I call, _"_ _The Roof"_ scene.**

 ** _WARNING!_ For graphic sexual content and adult language. If this sort of material offends you, please go read something else. You have been WARNED! All other readers please continue on and...**

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **~Sweetwaterspice**_

 _ **"I don't have a dirty mind just a sexy imagination."**_

* * *

 **Rhysand and Feyre: Sexy Tales from The Night Court**

 **"Under the Moonlit Sky"**

 ** _"and you were just like the moon,_**

 ** _so lonely, so full of imperfections,_**

 ** _but just like the moon, you shined in times of darkness"_**

 _ **~ Rhysand**_

I stood on the roof of The House of Wind, atop of the mountain, my hands shoved deep inside my pants pockets, looking out into the horizon. I had lost track of time. But what did time matter now when my city was in pain? Scattered lights glowing in warm, yellow hues dotted the landscape of my city. Velaris. Her radiant beauty flickered like the dying flame of a candle. What devastation would again greet my eyes once the blanket of darkness disappeared? When day would dawn on us recalling to memory what we had suffered today? I felt a tightness in my chest. A hurt unlike any other I had ever felt over the span of many centuries. Not even a half a century Under the Mountain had pained me like this. My stomach twisted in a knot. This was my home. My city. My people. And I had let them down.

Velaris lay in dreadful silence tonight. It wasn't the silence of peace I was accustomed to but one of uneasiness that now loomed over it like a dark, dreadful cloud. The echo of this nothingness was worse than the sounds of battle, of people weeping and wailing over their loved ones; of Feyre crying in my arms. I strained to hear any sound. Nothing. Nothing but stillness around me. In this void of silence there was nothing but the loud clang of my guilt beating like a gong every second. No other sound to dull the bitter anger that reverberated through my bones. It's trill, a constant reminder of what I had done.

This had been my fault. I had failed in every way possible. Perhaps it was my arrogance that thought I could bring about a peace that was only a mere façade. I had gambled, taken a risk and got my balls handed to me. I had sacrificed my people. I had served them on a silver platter, ripe and readied to be devoured by a monster. We had survived untouched, in peace, in harmony for _five thousand_ fucking years and in one day, all of that had come crashing down like a house of cards. I should've let the outside world burn to hell. Why did I even care? I keep seeing the faces of the players in this cruel game but it's my face that condemns me most.

What I would do now to take it all back. Was I so naïive to believe that others would wish for the same peace of Velaris? To taste paradise? To live without fear or war? Maybe it has been a dream all along. Maybe there is more peace to be had in fear and discontent than in harmony and good will. As the thoughts run wild through my head, I know I don't believe them. Feyre wouldn't see things that way. Neither would Cassian, Azriel, Mor. Not even Amren. They had, each one of them fought so valiantly today to keep Velaris from utter destruction. They fought with everything they had to preserve a dream…our dream.

 _"The Court of Dreams"_ we called ourselves. I felt a twinge of cynicism.

I filled my lungs with the crisp night air. The sting of tears pricked behind my eyes but I fought them back. No. I wouldn't give up on that dream– not for my people, not for my friends and definitely not for my Mate. I was their High Lord and I'd be damned if I would let them down.

"What do we do now?" I remembered Mor asking, tiredness clinging like a mask on her face. I looked at my Circle, coated in blood and dirt. Wounds oozing and bruises slowly healing over faces, arms and necks. The dark tint of exhaustion rimmed their eyes. Amren leaning against Azriel, her skin ashen, her clothing in shreds. We had spent hours rebuilding the wards of the city, tending to the injured, counting the dead, seeking answers to so many questions. Velaris was secure for now with much stronger wards that Amren asserted would not be so easily felled.

"We eat. We sleep," Amren had said. I would not sleep tonight.

"And then we retaliate." Azriel's eyes were fired anew even after he'd given all of his strength in battle.

This was my Circle. These were my loved ones. They hadn't given up on this dream. And they hadn't given up on me.

I turned, taking a seat on the cold roof tile, my wings sagging behind me. I looked up to the dark canopy of heaven. The stars were still shining bright up above. Velaris still stood under the watch of the moonlit sky. We had fought in her defense and we had not been wiped off this earth. Standing, we still were. Tomorrow would be a new beginning. I would leave to exact my vengeance on the King of Hybern; to destroy the Cauldron and make things right again. And I wouldn't be alone.

My Mate, "Feyre, Cursebreaker, the defender of the Rainbow," I had called her, would stand at my side. I couldn't have felt prouder than to have her there with me. What she did today, the fire in her eyes, the warrior she had been for my people...

I could still see her face, the tears that ran down her cheeks as she wept for them. Eyes full of pain and sorrow and disbelief as her gaze veered, landing of what remained of the Attor. I held her in my arms as long as she needed me to; as long as she wanted me to. A part of me yearned for her now.

The pull of the bond between us flowed strong because she was standing there. How long had she been standing there? I swallowed, feeling the swell boom in the cavity of my chest. She was dressed in a short, midnight blue silk nightdress under a matching robe gaped in the front. She looked more beautiful tonight than I could ever remember. My eyes followed her as she slid into my lap and I adjusted. Her arms curved around my neck as my hands slipped around her middle. Our eyes met for a brief moment before mine returned to the city around us.

The first words between us were mine. "So few lights. So few lights left tonight," I said to her, the pang of guilt striking at me once more.

Feyre didn't turn to look. Instead she traced the line of my face from my temple down my jaw with her index finger. Her thumb slowly brushed over my mouth. It wasn't fair, it wasn't right that I felt comfort while so many lay in their beds tonight stinging from the pain of their losses. She must've seen it on my face.

"It's not your fault," her soothing voice said.

I met her eyes then, asked, "Isn't it? I gave this city over to them. I said I would be willing to risk it, but...I don't know who I hate more: the king, those queens, or myself." That wasn't entirely true. I hated myself more.

I took hold of her hand as she brushed the hair that laid against my face. My eyes locked with hers and I recalled that moment during battle when I couldn't reach her. Her walls had been solid, impenetrable. "You shut me out," I breathed. "You shielded against me. Completely. I couldn't find a way in."

Her countenance fell, "I'm sorry." Disappointment loomed behind those beautiful eyes.

But I wasn't disappointed. Far from it. A bitter laugh escaped me. "Sorry? Be impressed. That shield...what you did to the Attor." Chills ran up and down my spine at the memory, making me shake my head. But aside from feeling impressed and proud, the thought that I could've lost her today...

"You could've been killed."

"Are you going to scold me for it?"

No. I wouldn't. I couldn't. My brow furrowed at those thoughts. She had given everything of herself to protect a place and a people she owed nothing to. She had given her all just as I would have. "How could I scold you for defending my people? I want to throttle you, yes, for not going back to the townhouse," now that wasn't a lie, "but... You chose to fight for them. For Velaris."

There was an urge that welled inside of me. This woman in my arms...this _amazing_ woman. I felt nothing but love and admiration for everything she was. Somehow she had chosen me. She was my Mate. My heart swelled and I kissed her neck. Her scent was intoxicating and I breathed her in. "I don't deserve you." I wasn't worthy of her. Recalling all she had put herself through Under the Mountain. The fierceness she displayed, the courage that lived in her bones, the steeled determination set in her eyes...I remembered it all. Tamlin was a fool to try to cage her like some animal in need of protection. But neither of us deserved her. Least of all me.

"We deserve each other. And we deserve to be happy."

My entire body flooded with a thrill of emotion at her words. I had dreamed of being loved. I had dreamed of being happy. Feyre was my dream in my arms. My eyes met hers and I saw the purity of her love shining bright, like the stars above. My fingers curled into the silken fabric of her nightgown about her lower back to keep my hands from trembling. If I could only compile a reply with mere words I would tell her not to ever stop loving me otherwise I would die the moment she did. I had felt that loss, the loss of her love for me and I drowned in misery. I never wished to feel it again.

I brushed my lips against her soft, supple mouth and kissed her. It was a gentle kiss. Sweet and hopeful. Full of love and gratitude. Feyre wrapped her arms around my shoulders pulling me to her, her mouth opened in acceptance and reciprocation.

And there was nothing else...no one else in my line of sight but Feyre. She was looking at me, eyes big and wide with a look that told me she would always be at my side no matter what obstacles stood in our way. She would be mine. My love. My partner. My equal. I turned us both, laying her on the roof tile taking in all of her beauty as her hair spread around her head. I slid beside her on an elbow and ran my fingers through the softness of her hair, loving the silken texture between my fingers. Her delicate features–the contours of her cheekbones, the curvature of her mouth, the line of her throat as I ran my fingertips over the tender ridges of her collarbone, highlighted by moonlight. She looked like royalty and I, privileged enough to touch her.

"You're so damn beautiful, Feyre."

Her eyes seemed to sparkle and the way they shone made me swallow hard, a knot tying in my throat. I leaned down and kissed her again, those velvet lips meeting mine with tenderness and fire. And perhaps I was wrong, perhaps I was all too selfish at this moment but I needed her. I needed to be as close to Feyre as I knew how to be. I could've lost her today and that alone ignited a blaze inside of me.

I pushed myself from her side to hover over her, my hand now deep in her hair and I was kissing her with intent and hunger. "I want you, Feyre." My teeth pulled on her earlobe as I whispered again, "I want you."

"I'm yours, Rhys. All yours. Do as you wish."

Blood rushed through every part of my body making me feel more alive than I could've imagined after today. "Feyre..." Her name on my mouth was life, the oxygen I breathed into my lungs. Feyre moaned as my lips, my tongue ran over her throat. She pushed her head back unto the roof tile, extending her neck to my assault. Laying a trail of kisses past the ridge of her collarbone down to the V cut of her nightgown, my tongue snaked over the delicate patch of skin between her breasts as I slid the robe over her shoulders. She shrugged it off. Her back arched into my kiss and I heard myself exhale as her bare arms circled around my neck.

Her body was alive under mine as I cupped the engorged mound of her breast, feeling its feminine contour in my hand. She writhed as I fondled her breast, her feet curling around my calves. I growled when she touched the sensitive part of one of my wings. A shiver skittered through me. "You know what that does to me," I whispered huskily against her mouth.

"Show me again?"

"Feyre..."

I was again lost in the depths of those eyes, the swell of her lips, the feel of her body. I gathered both of her breasts and sucked her sensitive nipples through the fabric of her nightgown, wetting the material through. Feyre's fingers slipped into my hair, urging me to continue. I reached for the hem of her nightdress, bunching the material into my palms over her hips and found she was wore no underwear, to my delight.

"You wicked thing."

Sitting back on my haunches, my hand was quick between her legs and I marveled at the look of surrender painted over her face. I wondered if she needed this just as much as I did for she pushed into my hand urging me to penetrate her with my fingers. I obliged feeling her slick and wet with desire. The most beautiful sound escaped her lips, "Rhys..." Her fingers gripped the silk material of her nightdress around her middle as her hips undulated over my two fingers moving inside of her, deep and wanting. Her hips echoed the language of my own stiff desire wedged against the zipper of my pants. I brushed my thumb over her engorged clit, teasing her in soft circles and felt the quiver of her walls around my fingers. Her back arched and she cried out, her hands cuffing my wrists. I smiled, watching as the throes of delight washed over her face. Feyre's chest rose and fell in panting breaths as I withdrew my fingers and slipped them into my mouth, savoring her sweet offering.

I heard her gasp and she bolted into a sitting position, clamping her mouth over mine. Our tongues met in a deep, all-consuming kiss. Feyre's fingers were busy on the button of my pants, undoing the fastening and zipper quickly and I helped her along, footwear and trousers gone in seconds all the while our kiss continued, unbroken. My boxers followed and I heard myself groan as the night air brushed my heated manhood just to moan instantly thereafter as the slick warmth of Feyre's hand wrapped around my thickness. I sat back on my legs my eyes glued on her fingers as she moved them along my length, up and down in gentle strokes. I was already completely hard in her hand resisting the urge to move into her touch. She pulled my bottom lip with her teeth making me groan and this time I thrust into her touch. Setting my hand on her hips, Feyre sidled on to my lap, her thighs straddling over mine. She loosed her hold on me and began to writhe against my hardness. I loved the way her bottom moved against me. I pulled her closer still, then in one move hoisted the nightdress up and over her arms. Feyre arched her chest, dropping her head back. The moonlight kissed the peaked tips of her breasts and the column of her swan-like neck. Her skin glowed under its silvery light and I brought my mouth to the pulse point of her throat, sucking lightly. Feyre moaned softly against my ear and my body responded in kind. Heat, desire coursed through me. I needed her. All of her.

My hands slid over the mounds of her smooth, round ass. Her bottom lifted off my lap just enough...I could've easily impaled her but I refrained myself. Moistness rubbed over the silken head of my manhood and damn, did it feel good. Excitement rushed through my veins and the whimpering Feyre was doing made me even stiffer, threatening to break my resolve. My fingers curved deeper into the soft flesh of her bottom as I allowed myself the luxury to slide against her wetness. I could feel her impatience growing as she glided her second lips over the head of my cock again waiting on me to give her what she wanted.

"Rhyssss.." My name broke from her lips, making a plea at the shell of my ear.

Feyre moved, lining up her target, not waiting another second. Her breathing had become heavy. She clutched my shoulders and I felt the resistance of entry against my cock as she bore down.

"No." I stopped her, squeezing her hips hard. "Not like this." She looked at me, eyes wide, questioning. The slightest quiver moved along her bottom lip. "I don't want to fuck you, Feyre." I paused and taking a breath said, "I'm going to make love to you." _Because I didn't lose you today. Because I love you. Because when I look at you, I see hope. I see my dreams._

She exhaled, a shuddering breath that ghosted along my jaw. It made my heart race. I kissed her, softly, gently wrapping her legs about my hips at the same time. Once her ankles crossed at the small of my back, I moved us back unto the roof tile, laying Feyre over the pieces of our discarded clothing.

As she lay bare before me, I ran an open hand between her breasts down her rib cage and over to the plane of her stomach. Again, her skin seemed to glow under the spotlight of the silvery moon. I sat back, yanked off my shirt, slid it under her head. Her hands traveled my chest and up the sides of my torso. She then tugged on my waist, pulling me closer. I hovered over her, mesmerized by those beautiful eyes, the curve of her lips, the fullness of her mouth. I dropped my mouth to hers and we kissed...delicately, fully. My wings slowly opened in obedience to her beckoning touch, feeling the tips of her fingers along the edges. They draped around her like a curtain of obsidian black.

"I love it when you do that," she smiled at me, her voice nothing but a lover's whisper.

"Mmmm...What about this?"

"Ohhh...Yessss..." she exhaled, arching her back as my hand found a breast, my thumb circling her perked, pebbled nipple. I kissed down her throat...

"Yessss..." she echoed as my mouth marked the ridge of her collarbone; as I ran my tongue between the hills of her breasts. "More," she begged. Her hands curled into my hair as I brushed my lips over her hard, pebbled nipples. Another pleading whimper and this time I obliged, sucking her sensitive, peaked nubs and she fisted my hair harder when I pulled them taut between my teeth and let go. She liked that. I did it again.

Feyre was aflame, her body dancing like the sensuous light of a candle under my hands. I mapped a trail of kisses down her hot body until I reached the apex between her thighs. She bit her lip when I ran a single finger down her wet crease followed by my tongue. Guilt had fled and I felt no sorrow for being gifted this moment because we were both alive and our love was a living thing. It burned hot like the stars of heaven.

I allowed myself to indulge in her offerings, sinking my mouth into her sex, running my tongue up to the tented tip of her womanhood where I made her beg for more. And I gave her what she wanted from me, laving and teasing...and sucking. Finally, once I resurfaced, taking my place between those wondrous thighs, I groaned with pleasure at her acceptance...as heat and fire and walls of pure satin sheathed me whole.

I held on to her hips moving deep inside of her. My movements were slow to begin, methodical. I didn't want to rush it but wanted to revel in this moment. I wanted her to feel every solid inch of me and I watched, unashamed, as my body disappeared inside Feyre's, watching the action of this magical union between us. I tore my gaze away after a few lovely strokes, feeling the call of completion banging at my door if I refused.

"Rhysss...ohhh...Rhys, Rhys..."

My name floating off her lips...It was my favorite tune and music my ears would never tire of hearing and fuel to my heart.

Feyre's hands curved around my ass commanding a faster, harder pace. I didn't deny her as my heart pounded in my chest and my cock followed just as hard into Feyre's scorching heat. I sunk into her, deeper once she propped her legs about my hips. I growled in satisfaction as she started to orgasm around me and I felt desperation choking me now as she cried out calling for me from the rooftop. Feyre lifted her head and her teeth clamped into the soft spot between my neck and shoulder. It undid me and I released, flooding her chamber with my seed.

My arms trembled as I surrendered into her arms both of us breathless and glistening with a thin sheet of sweat. Feyre kissed my temple; such a loving, tender display of love. I turned my head to brush against her swollen lips.

"I love you, Feyre."

"Forever?"

"Forever."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Sorry for the long delay in updating! I'll try my best to update sooner but real life has been just insane!**

 **PLEASE don't forget to post a REVIEW! It's the best reward I can hope to get. Post as a GUEST if you wish to remain anonymous.**

 **If you posted a review to Chapter 1 see the "Reviews" message board for a message from me to you!**

 **Thanks again for reading!**

 **Until next Chapter!**


End file.
